Beautiful Night
by TaoTaoZiPanda
Summary: "Mari kita bergenggam tangan menikmati indahnya malam"-Tao. "Malam yang cantik bersama utusan Dewi Aprodhiteku"-Kris. KRISTAO CAST.


**BEAUTIFUL NIGHT**

Title : Beautiful Night

Cast : KrisTao

Summary : " Mari kita bergenggam tangan menikmati indahnya malam"-Tao. "Malam yang cantik bersama utusan Dewi Aprodhiteku"-Kris./saya gak bisa bkin summary T.T/

Genre : Romance(?), Drama(?)

Warning : YAOI!, FF gaje + abal-abal, bikin mual, Typo sebagian dari FF.

KRISTAO AREA!

Happy Reading!^^~

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil limosin berhenti dipinggir jalan, yang dimana terdapat pagar kawat yang sangat panjang dan tinggi membatasi area luar dan dalam.

Sepasang kaki jenjang tampak menuruni mobil tersebut. Keluar sesosok lelaki tampan dengan model rambut mohawk bewarna hitam, badannya yang tegap dibalut dengan baju V-Neck putih dengan luaran jaket kulit bewarna hitam kaki jenjangnya dibalut dengan Jeans bewarna senada dengan jaket.

Lelaki itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pagar kawat yang sebelumnya mengunci mobil limosin nya terlebih dahulu.

Tepat didepan pagar kawat lelaki tampan itu langsung mendorong nya mudah, terpampang jelas oleh matanya beberapa meter dari hadapan nya terdapat banyak sekali orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan busana ' _yang seadanya_ '-bagi perempuan. Sedangkan bagi para lelaki hanya memakai baju santai sama sepertinya.

Kerlap-kerlip lampu membuat lelaki tampan itu memasang kacamata hitam di hidung bangirnya, berjalan santai membelah kerumunan manusia yang ada ditempat itu.

Matanya sesekali melirik kiri dan kanan, sepertinya sedang mencari seseorang?

Saat matanya menubruk siluet seseorang yang bertubuh tinggi sama sepertinya. Lelaki tampan itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hei" suara bass khas lelaki dewasa mengalun begitu saja saat lelaki tampan itu sudah berada disamping lelaki yang ia cari keberadaan nya.

Merasa ada yang memanggil lelaki itupun menoleh kan kepalanya ke samping.

"Oh hai Kris, tak kuduga kau akan datang secepat ini. Apa kau datang bersama dia?" Tanya lelaki bertelinga lebar itu sambil menaik turunkan alisnya diiringi senyum lebar yang hampir memenuhi sebagian wajahnya.

"Maksudmu si _Likun_ ? He. Bertatap muka saja aku malas" jawab Kris Sinis sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke kantung jeans

Kris- _lelaki tampan-_ dan lelaki bertelinga lebar itu sama-sama terdiam setelah terlibat perbincangan singkat tadi.

.

.

.

Tapi keterdiaman Kris tak berlangsung lama karena mata tajamnya yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata hitamnya melihat seorang lelaki cantik dan manis sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya dengan lelaki mungil disampingnya.

Lelaki cantik itu mengenakan kemeja putih yang digulung hingga batas siku dengan dua kancing atas terbuka memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya. Kaki bak barbie itu dibalut dengan jeans ketat bewarna hitam. Saat sudah sampai didepan nya Lelaki mungil yang berada disamping lelaki cantik dan seksi-menurut Kris itu menghampiri lelaki bertelinga lebar yang ada disamping Kris.

"Yeolliii" panggil namja mungil itu.

Chanyeol langsung menoleh kan kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat namjachingu imutnya dengan gerakan refleks Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya yang disambut baik oleh Lelaki imut itu.

.

.

"Ehem kurasa sudah cukup 'LoveyDovey' nya" ucap Kris yang jengah melihat pasangan sejoli itu.

Kemudian matanya bergulir kedepan melihat lelaki cantik dan ehem Seksi ehem itu. Entah kenapa jantung Kris berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. 'Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan lelaki cantik ini?' Batin Kris.

Saat mata lelaki cantik itu tak sengaja melihat kearahnya Kris dengan sejuta pesona Tersenyum tampan kearah lelaki cantik itu. Yang mau tidak mau membuat lelaki cantik itu merona dan menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu.

Kris mengulurkan tangannya yang mendapat tatapan bingung tapi imut dari lelaki cantik itu. Kris yang tau arti tatapan itupun kemudian berujar.

"Kris, kau?" Tanya Kris to the point

Lelaki cantik itu sedikit terkejut tetapi kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut uluran tangan dari Kris dengan tersenyum manis lelaki cantik itu berucap..

"Huang Zi Tao. Kau bisa memanggilku cukup Tao saja" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat Kris tertegun dan baru menyadari jika bibir Tao-lelaki cantik itu- berbentuk seperti bibir kucing. Imutnya!.

Saat tautan tangan tersebut terlepas Kris kembali berujar..

"Mau temani aku malam ini?" Tanya Kris

"Tentu!" Balas Tao dengan tersenyum membentuk bulan sabit yang indah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara musik yang berdentum sangat keras, dengan panggung luas yang terdapat Disc Jokey(DJ) yang sedang memutar musik-musik yang beraluran Semangat membuat siapapun ingin menggerakan tubuhnya sesuka hati, dengan gemerlap lampu yang berasal dari lightning panggung. Semua orang disana larut akan kesenangannya. Dengan botol atau gelas yang berisi wine mereka bersulang bersama-sama, tertawa bahagia menghabiskan malam yang indah ini. Dengan background langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang menambah kesan kerlap-kerlip.

Salah satu yang larut dimalam indah yang penuh dengan bintang ini ialah Kris Dan Tao. Berdiri berdampingan dengan gelas berisi wine dimasing-masing tangan. Namun salah satu diantaranya ialah Kris selalu melirik kesamping kanan tubuhnya melirik Tao yang sekarang sedang memandang langit malam dengan tersenyum bahagia, yang membuat Kris ikut tersenyum juga.

Kris yakin bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta kepada lelaki cantik yang ada disampingnya ini. Kris sangat menyukai cara Tao tersenyum, cara Tao Berjalan layaknya seorang model dengan kaki bak barbie nya, cara Tao memandang lawan bicaranya. Semua yang ada pada diri Tao, Kris sangat menyukai nya. Hingga tiba-tiba lamunan Kris buyar oleh ucapan Tao yang tak terduga.

.

.

" Mari kita bergenggam tangan menikmati indahnya malam" seru Tao tetap melihat kearah langit dengan pipi yang memerah, entah pengaruh dari wine atau karena malu.

Kris terkejut. Sangat terkejut malah tapi Kris dengan cepat mengendalikan rasa terkejut nya itu. Dengan perlahan tangan Kris menggenggam tangan Tao, membuat Tao memejamkan matanya meresapi hangatnya tangan Kris saat menggenggam tangannya.

"Saat bertemu denganmu, aku merasakan jantung ku berdebar sangat kencang. Apakah itu gejala orang Jatuh Cinta?" Ucap Kris Lirih tapi masih dapat Tao dengar. Tao yang tadi memejamkan matanya segera membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah Kris yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya dengan kepala mendongak kearah langit.

"Mungkin Ya Mungkin Tidak" jawab Tao. Kris segera membuka matanya dan menoleh kan kepalanya cepat kearah Tao.

"Kau mendengar nya?" Tanya Kris cepat. Tao tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Iya Kris" ucap Tao lembut.

Lama mereka berpandangan hingga Kris membuka suara

"Karena kau sudah mendengarnya-" tiba-tiba Kris membalik badan Tao sehingga berhadapan dan membuat Tao terkejut bukan main.

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasih ku?" Sambung Kris dan mencium genggaman tangan mereka lebih tepatnya tangan Tao yang berada digenggamannya.

Tao tak tahu harus melakukan apa disatu sisi ia senang sangat senang malah. Dan di satu sisi lagi Tao Bingung harus bagaimana terima atau tidak?.

Dengan menyingkirkan rasa bingungnya Tao memilih..

"Iya aku mau Kris" ucap Tao dengan muka yang memerah.

Mendengar jawaban Tao. Dengan segera Kris membawa Tao dalam pelukannya. Membuat Tao terdiam membatu di pelukan Kris, terlalu terkejut dengan kejadian yang Tao lalui malam ini. Tapi Tao membalas pelukan Kris dengan gerakan kaku.

Setelah dirasa Kris cukup. Kris melepas pelukannya perlahan dan memandang wajah Tao dari jarak yang sangat dekat menyebabkan hidung bangir mereka bersentuhan.

Saat Kris Memandang mata Tao. Kris baru tersadar bahwa mata cantik itu berpoles eyeliner tipis menambah kesan cantik di diri Tao.

"Temani aku menghabiskan malam ini dan malam-malam selanjutnya" bisik Kris Seduktif ditelinga Tao.

Tao hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala setelah tau apa maksud dari ucapan Kekasihnya.

Kris tersenyum ketika mendapat respon dari Kekasih barunya ini. Tanpa menunggu lagi Kris segera menggendong Tao ala Bridal Style yang menyebabkan lelaki cantik itu memekik tertahan.

Saat Tao sudah digendongan Kris segera mendekat wajahnya kewajah memerah Tao.

"Malam yang cantik bersama utusan Dewi Aprodhiteku" ucap Kris sambil mencium bibir Tao.

END

YA ALLAH AKU BIKIN APA INI?!

FF ini terinspirasi begitu aja pas aku denger lagu Beast - Beautiful night. Entah apa hubungan nya aku juga gak tau.

Aku tau ff ini jelek + pendek banget/pundung/. Yaah mau gimana lagi bkin nih FF buru - buru bkinnya cmn sehari doang. Yaudin tanpa banyak bacot lagi. Bye-bye~~

Special for #KRISTAODAYEVENT and Hailang" tercinta~~


End file.
